Salvala
by 9900girl
Summary: Hay algo que se me ha escapado de las manos esto no puede estar sucedieendo- lo piensa mientras mira a lisbon en el suelo desangrandose... -Lisbon escuchame,lisbon ...vas a estar bien te lo prometo,no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado.. Bueno espero que os guste :
1. Chapter 1

Salvala...

Hay algo que se me ha escapado de las manos esto no puede estar sucedieendo-(lo piensa mientras mira a lisbon en el suelo desangrandose...)  
-Lisbon escuchame,lisbon ...vas a estar bien te lo prometo,no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado..  
L-Jane...(dice de forma muy debil)  
J-Lisbon no hables por favor...la ambulancia ya viene de camino

L-si no salgo de esta,que es lo mas probable...  
J-no digas eso,no puedes dejarme..ahora no Teresa ahora no...(llora,pero lo disimula)  
L-Jane

J-por favor estate callada no pierdas fuerzas...  
L-quiero que sepas...(le cuesta trabajo hablar y no consigue terminar la frase)  
J-LIsbonn,lisbon no no por favor no ...-le toma el pulso y casi no lo puede percibir...llega la ambulancia..

Estan en el hospital,todos cho,risby,van pelt y jane,muy nerviosos sobre todo Jane,aunque intente ocultarlo todo pueden percibir su gran nerviosismo por las noticias que le vayan a dar el doctor..es irremediable estar asi en ese momento,en ese lugar,por esa persona.  
Llega el doctor...  
D-familiares de la señora Teresa Lisbon

J-Si nosotros somos

D-usted sera su marido supongo

J-supone mal ... somos sus amigos

D-ha perdone usted , no hay presente ningun familiar?  
J-ahora no pero eso no importa Como esta?  
D-Pues la verdad esque esta muy debil,esta todavia en grabe peligro y depende de como pase las primeras 24 horas,  
lo siento no darle muy buenas noticias pero por ahora es todo

J-Gracias doctor y doctor

D- si?

y lo unico que puede decir es:  
J-Salvala,se lo suplico

D-estoy haciendo todo lo posible Señor.

3 HORAS ANTES...

L-jane ...  
J-haber lisbon lo tengo todo controlado,confia en mi...  
L-Solo tienes en tu cabeza la palabra Venganza ...  
J-lisbon sabes que mi principal meta es esa asi que ahora no me vengas con -Lo se lo imterumpe

L-pero siempre tuve la confianza de que iria desapareciendo..  
J-Nunca debistes pensar eso.  
L-ahora me doy cuenta,puedes morir no te das cuenta?  
J-pues claro que me doy cuenta y correre con ese riesgo...  
L-todavia no te das cuenta que hay gente que te quiere,que se preocupa,que eres importante para nosotros...  
J-podreis tirar sin mi si se da el caso,pero no pienses que me va a ocurrir algo porque puede que no..  
L-y si si?  
J-Lo siento pero ...  
L-Eres de lo que no hay ...(se da media vuelta y se va)  
J-Lisbon ...espera lisbon L-vete a la mierda Jane..  
Lr-Vaya,vaya vaya...La parejita peleandose..muy emocionante

J-lorelai...-lo dice con srpresa

Lr-Si..asi es

L-que haces aqui?  
Lr-como os imaginais...  
J-te manda John el rojo-la interumpe

Lr-Exacto...  
L- como escapastes?  
Lr-Querida Teresa Lisbon...todavia no me creo que no lo hayas ni imaginado por un momento...me ayudo el (lisbon pone cara de sorpresa y melancolia a la vez,mirando a jane)Y este baja la cabeza

L- Como? es eso cierto jane?Se acerca a el...Mirame es cierto?  
J-Si-lo dice avergonzadamente...  
L-no me lo puedo creer ...

J-lisbon yo...

L-como has sido capaz de ocultarmelo ...  
J-no queria ponerte en peligro en todo esto lisbon...  
L-paparuchas Jane...no dices nada mas que bobadas..  
Lr-tiene razon,john el rojo sabe perfectamente lo que ella significa para ti...  
J-Para que te manda...  
Lr-me ha mandado para cumplir una mision que el quiere que yo ejecute...-Saca una pistola...quiere que la mate..  
J-No LIBONNN-grita L-lisbon no le da tiempo a reaccionar y recibe el balazo...  
Lr-Lo siento..pero ya lo entenderas que es por tu bien..  
J-LISBON lisbonn

De vuelta al presente

Jane esta sentado en la sala de espera lleva 6 horas y no hay noticias...  
Como es posible Patrick?-se pregunta el mismo-has puesto en peligro a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo -intenta controlar sus emociones...  
C- un te..?  
J-Gracias cho..  
C-no estes asi la jefa es fuerte..muy fuerte

J-lo se.. -hace una sonrisa forzada pero que casi no llega a decirse sonrisa..  
C- Sabes? lo 6 meses que estuvistes haciendo todo ese plan en Las vegas y no sabiamos nada de ti...  
J- si...  
C-salio adelante..  
J-claro como debe de ser...  
C-no lo entiendes ... sabes tdo lo que sufrio?  
J- sufrio..?-el se lo imaginaba

C-aunque ella se mostrara fuerte,decisiba como siempre lo hace..ya no sonreia como lo hacia cuando tu estasba no dormia casi nada porque aunque antes tampoco lo hiciera ,esta vez traia unas ojeras a veces espantosas,ojos hinchados.  
pero aun asi ella se mostraba siempre fuerte,siempre casi al 100% en su trabajo aunque bajo como era logico,  
J-no sabia que sufrio tanto..  
C-el primer mes fue asi,despues cambio rotundamente..yo creo que se dio cuenta que asi no debia de estar y aunque segguia mal ,era mucho menos...lo que quiero decir con esto esque le importas mucho Jane aunque ya eso lo sepamos todos (se rie de forma que no le moleta para nada a jane)  
Jane iba a decir algo pero en ese momento ven aprosimarse al doctor...  
J-doctor ... como esta?  
D-disculpe todavia no le he preguntado su nombre J-me llamo patrick jane y este es kimball cho D-Encantado..La señora Teresa Lisbon evoluciona considerablemente bie muestran una gran sonrisa D-la hemos subido a planta y esta descansando,les avisare cuando pueden subir a verla..  
J y C-gracias doctor..  
el doctor da media vuelta para irse pero jane lo coge del brazo le mira directo a los ojos y le dice

J-gracias...  
el doctor lo mira y jane recibe de el una sonrisa tranquilizante

Jane y cho se abrazan en ese momento producto de la alegria y ven aproximarse a Risby y a van pelt..  
V y R- a venido el doctor?  
C-si y hay buenas noticias...dice que se esta recuperando y que esta en planta y que nos avisaran para pasar a verla

V-eso es maravilloso

R-gracias a dios..  
V-jane ahora ve a descansar y a alimentarte,bueno y ya que estamos a asearte..  
J-de aqui no me muevo hasta que no la vea ...

D-señor jane

J- si?  
D-ya pueden pasar...  
J-gracias va caminando por el pasillo a la habitacion 502 y la ve a traves del cristal relajada y con buen color de cara a fin y al cabo..esta incosciente pero con una serenidad que lo hace sonreir y darle un beso en la frente sueve y duradero...

Entran Cho,risby y van pelt y se miran durante un instante sin decir una palabra..  
J-van pelt voy a seguir tu consejo y voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa.  
V-tranquilo ve sin problemas,que yo no me muevo de aqui,tarda lo que tengas que tardar...  
J-tranquila no tadare...

Y era verdad tardo solamente 45 minutos en llegar y se tardaba media hora en llegar hasta el sitio

J-ya estoy -procuró decir en un tono bajo para que no se despertara..  
V-anda,pero¿ya estas aqui? lo dice sorptendida por su rapidez  
J-ya estoy,no he tardado verdad?-lo dice eta vez con una sonrisa asomandose en sus labios...  
V-al contrario...  
J-se ha despertado.?  
Ella niega con la cabeza-pero ha preguntado por ti-dice  
J-por mi?  
V-ha dicho tu nombre varias veces-lo dice con una sonrisa...  
J-ahhh -no puede evitar reirse tambien-van pelt gracias ,ya te puedes ir,  
V-estas seguro? porque yo..  
-dice interumpiendola-pero de la forma mas amable ...  
V-ok pues entonces hasta mañana...  
J-hasta mañana Grace...

Se quedan solos y el no pega el ojo en toda la noche ...son las 2 de la mañana y es verdad que durante esa noche ella  
habia nombrado 2 veces mas su nombre bueno mas bien su apellido ..

A la conclusion que jane llego esa noche fue que Teresa lisbon era la persona mas importante de su vida..que la necesitaba  
y -QUE DEMONIOS-piensa... que la Amaba.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

La sensacion de notar ese rayo de sol que transpasa la persiana o mejor dicho por el pequeño hueco por donde puede pasar, hace que el abra los ojos y con malestar se incorpore del sofa...lo primero que buscan sus preciosos ojos azulados son la cara de ella,y cuando la encuentra da un leve suspiro de tranquilidad,como si todavia tuviera miedo de no encontrarla, se pregunta cuantas horas abra podido dormir ¿3? o quiza con suerte ¿4?... pero demasiado-piensa...

ella sigue dormiendo pacificamente-aunque el se angustia porque no se depierta- lleva 12 horas durmiendo y ninguna señal de querer despertar...se levanta y se sienta a su lado haciendo el mas minimo ruido... La mira...la mira y piensa en tantas cosas que ...

pero de repente el deja de estar ausente de sus pensamientos,por que ella se mueve levemente como señal de despertarse...el se incorpora...esta nervioso-lo reconoce... y ella abre los ojos suavemente pestañea varias veces ...como de que no saber donde esta-ladea la cabeza en direccion donde el se encuentra-lo vé y lo primero que hace es sonreir,sonrie de forma que el sonrie con ella ,una sonrisa que tiene mezcla de alegria,sentimientos y emociones...sobre todo de sentimientos..una sonrisa tierna y dulce a la vez..una sonrisa de ambos que dura y dura y no hace faltan que se digan cuanto se alegran de verse,de cuanto se alegran de saber que el uno como el otro estan bien,estan a salvo,eso se lo dicen perfectamente sin ninguna palabra...

-¿Como estas?-el corta ese silencio,

-Pues bueno,no me puedo quejar...-¿que ha pasado?

-Bueno lorelai te ha disparado,pero mejor hablamos de eso en otro momento¿te parece?

Ella asiente-sabe tan bien como el que ahora no es el momento...

-¿cuanto llevas aqui?¿toda la noche?-ya te puedes ir a descansar...No lo deja contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas

-haber haber,si,llevo aqui toda la noche y no,no me pienso ir a descansar porque estoy lo suficientemente descansado para estar aqui contigo todo el dia...-lo dice mientra se acerca mas a ella para cogerle la mano...

Ella acepta encantada ese gesto...-Se miran

-No sabes el miedo que he pasado,creia que te perdia...

-Pues siento decirte que aqui me vas a seguir teniendo para seguir regañandote,y ponerte unas pautas(se rien los dos por ese comentario) -No creo que me disguste mucho la idea...

-Hola a los dos...-dice Cho.-y mientras Risby y van pelt se rien por vernos cogidos de la mano...

-hola-lo dice mientra suelta la mano de jane

-hola -dice mientras no puede ocultar su risa encantadora

V-¿Como está jefa?

-pues estoy bastante bien-lo dice mirando a la vez a Jane...-

V-me alegro muchisimo de esa respuesta...

R-jefa ni se le ocurra darnos estos sultos a estas alturas...que yo ya no doy para abasto... (Se rien todos por el comentario de Risby)

C-sobre todo diselo a Jane,que ha sido el que mas preocupado a estado,se le iba a salir el corazon por la boca..

L-eso ees¿cierto?...-Lo dice sin evitar reirse-

V Y R-por supuesto que es cierto...

J-vamos tampoco a sido para tanto,hablar de vosotros ,que vosotros si que estabais nerviosos...

Lisbon al escuchar su respueta... baja un poco la cabeza...-ya que se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta...

L-Jane..-ya puedes irte a descansar-Lo dice con un punto de sarcasmo...y el se da cuenta...

J-pero todavia... -Nada-dice ella interumpiendolo,no me lleves la contraria y haz caso,decansa y despues a la tarde vienes otra vez

V-has caso Jane,llevas aqui toda la noche,nosotros nos quedamos y despues vienes ,¿verdad chicos?

C y R-Si claro nosotros nos quedamos,tu vete...

J-pues nada parace que por mayoria absoluta me tengo que ir...despues vengo...

V,R y C-Adios...

L-a...-y no le da tiempo a acabar la frase cuando el ya se habia marchado por la puerta...dioss...

Pasan la horas y lisbon se arepiente de haberle dicho a jane que se fuera,ahora lo echaba de menos,queria que estuviera con ella,queria su compañia,queria su sonrisa...y sobre todo queria hablar con el, tenian tantas cosas que decir los dos tantas preguntas que ella tenia,y tantas respuestas que el no iba a saber contestar... aunque tambien le llenaba de alegria ver que su equipo,que sus compañeros,que sus amigos estaban con ella,pero le faltaba jane para que esa alegria se completara...

Son las 6 de la tarde y Jane entra por la puerta,con los deberes cumplidos,ha descansado,se ha duchado,se ha cambiado,se ha alimentado...listo para estar toda la noche y lo que quedaba de dia para estar con ella aunque ella dijera lo que dijera no la iba a dejar sola ...

-Hola chicos.-dice con tono suave,ya que lisbon se habia quedado dormida...

C,R y V-hola Jane...

-¿como ha pasado el dia?-dice el,mirandola

V-te ha echado de menos..-dice mirandolo con una sonrisa..

J-que dices ...lo dice devolviendole la sonrisa

C Y R-es verdad (se miran y se rien )

J-bueno ya podeis iros que ya me quedo yo...

V-vale mañana vendremos otra vez...

J-por cierto grace..¿que le ha dicho el medico?

V-ohhh a venido y se ha quedado asombrado-dice ella con una inmensa sonrisa-dice que se esta recuperando mas rapidamente de lo que el se imaginaba y que como siga asi,ya mismo la mandara para su casa

-ohhh que buena noticia...

C-lo es,y menos mal..

R-cierto..

V-bueno pues nos vamos...

-ok chicos gracias por quedaros..

V-de nada

R,C Y V-Adioss...

-Adios...

Se van y el se queda solo con ella por segunda vez...se sienta a su lado y empieza a leer un libro...

-habra pasado una media hora desde que jane esta leyendo su libro entretenido,lisbon se despierta,lo ve pero no le dice nada solo se queda detenidamente mirandolo...Se alegraba de verlo,mas de lo que el se pudiera imaginar,y queria preguntarle tantas cosas,sobre todo por lorelai-¿como fue capaz de engañarla?¿comoo fue que el,le ayudo a escapar?

-¿En que piensas?-dice el dejando el libro a un lado..

-En nada.

- como que ¿en nada? te has despertado hace 10 minutos,me di cuenta(se rie) pero no me dijistes ni hola,ni nada solo me mirastes y despues te quedaste pensativa...

-Nada,que no se te escapa ni una¿verdad?-lo dice con una media sonrisa...

-Absolutamente nada-dice el...

-pues adivina que estaba pensando...tu deberias de saberlo si te has dado cuenta de todo eso,mis pensamientos no son mas complicados de adivinar.. Y estaba en lo cierto ...

-Pues supongo que piensas en Lorelai...dice mirandola directamente a los ojos...

-estas en lo cierto -dice ella intentando incorporarse ,pero lo consigue,con dificultad...-¿porque no me contastes nada?

-ya te lo dije no queria ponerte en peligro,pero mira de que me sirvio-agacha la cabeza avergonzado

-no es tu culpa jane ...no te pongas asi por favor...

-Si esque casi te pierdo...y por mi culpa...-dice con rabia...

-¿como es que la ayudastes a escapar?

-Me dijo que asi era como me ayudaria a ir hasta Red John...

-y no me digas que tu la creistes..

-No dice nada..

-Venga jane no me creo que tus dones de saber cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad han desaparecido,asi sin mas...

-Me lo crei porque esta enamorada de mi...-dice mirandola- -

-¿Como? -La he seducido todos estos dias para que se enamorara de mi-y la verdad esque no me costo nada-dice riendose..-pero desaparece enseguida,por la mirada que le echa lisbon...

-No me lo puedo creer...pues no te sirvio de nada...

-Lo se -lo dice mirandola con tristeza,rabia y verguenza...-hay dos cosas que no me voy a perdonar en mi vida.. la primera,lo de mi familia y la segunda haberte puesto en peligro de tal manera que casi mueres...

-Jane no te tortures mas,-lo mira- no ha sido tu culpa no me has puesto en peligro...

-¿que no?.solo estando a mi lado ya estas en peligro tu y los demas...

-Pues me da igual estar en peligro,con tal de tenerte a mi lado Jane,no hagas lo mismo de irte 6 meses fuera .. No lo soportaria otra vez -dice intentado esconderse para que no la viera llorar

-eehh calma,no me ire,tranquila,-se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro a la vez que la mira a los ojos...-Tampoco podria irme...-dice al fin de varios minutos de silencio...

-¿y eso?

-Todavia no te he echo rabiar lo suficiente-se rie al igual que ella...

-Jane no me pongas a prueba que aunque no tenga mi 9 milimetros,tengo mi puño

-se echa para atras-es cierto

-ella emboza una enorme sonrisa por su reaccion-¿que significo para ti?-no se atrave ni a mirarlo

-¿como?-lo dice con sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta

-Lorelai dijo que Red John sabia lo que yo significaba para ti...

-¿Dijo eso? pues estaria distraido porque no me di cuenta...-Miente al igual que el dia en el que ella le pregunto por el Te quiero...

-Ahh-se averguenza-pues habre escuchado mal...estaba nerviosa en ese momento...

El se da cuenta que esa fue su respuesta,de la otra vez cuando ella le pregunto por el te quiero...

15 minutos despues el sigue con su libro -aunque no lo estaba leyendo y ella cerro los ojos,pero no estaba dormida cada uno estaba pensando en lo mismo pero no lo compartian...

-Sere idiota-¿porque le he echo esa pregunta?-piensa ella-esta claro que solo soy su amiga,aver si se me mete de una vez en la cabeza y el es mi mejor amigo...pero a quien intento engañar..(Suspira)...Lo quiero,maldita sea lo quiero y esa es la unica verdad...

Jane no podia permitir que red john le hiciera otra vez daño y tambien sentia miedo a no estar a la altura de sus sentimientos,por ella,ya que solo el piensa en vengarse y ella no se lo merece... no se merece sufrir...El no podria soportar verla sufrir ...

El dia se convirtio en noche,la alegria se convirtio en tristeza,por ambas partes...El cielo soleado se convirtio en un cielo oscuro y gris...

Fue cuando el cielo empezo a llorar cuando los dos,por fin supieron lo que sentian...


	3. 7 DIAS

**Hola a todos..bueno ya se que esta historia le empeze hace mucho XD y la verdad esque ya ni me acordaba ..de que tenia que seguirla,ya que cuando empeze a escribirla no tenia mucha idea en esto de escribir...y todavia me queda por aprender un monton XD pero bueno aqui os dejo con la continuacion**  
**...**

Una semana mas tarde,a Lisbon le dan el alta-menos mal,piensa ella-ya que no soportaba estar mas encerrada en ese lugar y encima como si fuera una vegetal...solo se imaginaba a ella trabajando en algun que otro caso y se le reflejaba una sonrisa...aunque lo que mas contenta le ponia era que el señorito Patrick Jane habia estado con ella dia tras dia...y casi nunca la dejaba sola...y ni en el hospital dejaban de tener alguna que otra regañina...

-¿Pensando en mi?

Levantó la cabeza,y ay estaba ,con una bolsa de ropa que suponia que era la suya y que menos mal que no fue el, sino van pelt la que la cogio...

-Mas quisieras tu...

El solo se rie y le pasa la bolsa con la ropa...

-Gracias por traer mi ropa.

-De nada,pero me hubiera gustado cotillear tu habitacion-lo dice con una sonrisa picarona.

-Si hubieras echo eso ni te atreverias a venir aquí.

-Cierto...-Se rien los dos...

-Bueno vete,que ya vajare yo cuando este lista.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede por si acaso..?

-Largo..-lo interumpe y se rien

Ella se viste rapida ya que tenia unas ganas inmensas de salir de alli

..Lo primero que hace cuando sale por la puerta del hospital es respirar,respirar el aire fresco,la brisa que habia esa mañana y que movia su pelo...una sensacion lo mas gratificante para ella

-Por fin ...es lo unico que dice mientras camina y mira de un lado para otro buscando a jane.-y lo vio,vio a su horrroroso coche y que se preguntaba ¿como era posible que lo tueviera?..el estaba sentado en el capó de su coche con un vaso de té y de repente recuerdos pasan por la cabeza de la agente …

Y esque en una situacion muy parecida ella estaba sentada esperando a su acesor ...con un vaso de café minutos despues de que saliera inocente de todos los cargos que le acusaban …

Ella caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa y el por supuesto el se lo correspondia...

-¿Vamos?-dice ella abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Vamos..dice el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por esta vez,y solo por esta vez Lisbon dejaba conducir a jane porque simplemente no tenia mas remedio..-se sienta y se enciende el motor..hay si que su vida corria peligro-pensaba ella-

* * *

-Lorelai tenias que haberte asegurado que estaba muerta,disparandole por segunda o mejor por tercera vez...

-Lo siento creia que habia dado en el blanco..pero esta claro que fallé.

-La proxima vez no creo que tenga tanta suerte.

-Me aseguraré,no te preocupes..

-No traquila,no seras tu ahora quien la mate,seré yo mismo..

-No creo que sea buena idea que te expongas de esa manera

-El Sñ.Jane ha jugado conmigo,pues ahora seré yo quien juegue con el..,pero mejor voy a esperar una semana haber lo que sucede entre esos dos...¿No crees que seria buena idea regalarle un momento de felicidad con su amada Teresa?-se rie-

-Lo que tu digas-se rie con el-

* * *

-Janeee-¿Adonde crees que vamos?

-A tu apartamento ¿Adonde sino?

-Yo queria ir a la CBI

-¿Pero tu estas loca?Te a dicho el medico que 1 semana de reposo,ademas no estas en condiciones de trabajar...

-Que tonteria...,estoy perfectamente.

-Ademas estare contigo durante toda la semana..Debes estar llena de felicidad-no puede ocultar una carcajada...

Ella lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Tu una semana conmigo?¿en mi casa? ¿las 24 horas del dia?

-Exacto-su sonrisa no podia ser mas gratificante.

-Ni muerta...¿me escuchas?-ademas no necesito a una niñera,puedo cuidar de mi perfectamente y sin ayuda

-Venga mujer,¿Por que no puedo estar contigo? Acaso...-su sonrisa picarona se refleja..

-Acaso ¿que jane?

-Nada,nada...-levanta una mano del volante en señal de defensa.-Pero de que me quedo en tu apartamento durante una semana …..Me quedo

-Ya veras tú como que no

-Ya veras tú como que si...

**_Ya se que es corto,pero bueno me gustaria saber si os gusta como para seguirla..._**

**_ ¿que os parece?¿Reviews?  
_**


End file.
